wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Laelithra McBane
::: "Everyone loves a good redemption story." ::: ― Laelithra on the topic of redemption Lelithra Mcbane, formally Lady Eberhardt, was a noblewoman who lived during the 2nd and 3rd Wars, and unbeknownst to most, a warlock and later a death knight. Although she was born to a scullery maid and a nobleman near the end of the First War, as an illegitimate member of the House Morigan, Laelithra thought that she could get away with many things. 'Appearance' : "There are moments where I wonder if what I am wearing really matters." : ― Laelithra on the topic of fashion The face of Laelithra was ageless, neither young or old. It was a blank canvas, devoid of any emotions. Her hair was dark as the deepest hour in the night. Her eyes were like sapphires as blue mist seeped from them, rising aloft, and lost itself in the strands of her ebony hair. Her fingers and arms were scarred. Thin lines of raised tissue run up them, marring the faded flesh. A thick line of lifted flesh traveled across the bottom of the left side of her collarbone and plummeted downwards. She was bathed in the scent of jasmine, almost cloying in potency. 'Personality and Characteristics' : "You're learning quickly. You remind me of myself." : '' ― Arnold Morigan to Laelithra During her impressible years, she was reckless. Some would call her courageous. Many would agree that she was a woman who was infatuated with the idea of power and fame. While her communion with the Burning Legion started because she wished for aid to follow a long lost love, Sandric, she continued her communications and “summoning” all manner of members of the Burning Legion when she was reunited with Sandric, hoping to sate her ambitions. After her father's banshee minion left her body, she swore to never be weak again. In a ritual that killed one of her long-time allies, one of her closest friends, she brought a doomguard to Azeroth. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v711/ladywhiterose2/Laelithrajpg_zps8b6e0b17.jpg As a warlock and a member of the alliance, she quickly became feared and rejected by those she sought to keep safe for her skill in afflictions and demonology with her greatest allies only coming to hear when Sandic could keep an eye on her. They viewed Sandric as the one who kept her grounded. It was the premise of love that started her search for Sandric, but it was the promise of power and infamy that she received from fellow warlocks on having a paladin husband that made her stay with him. Although Sandric never questioned the good in her heart, many of his friends remained suspicious of her and strongly disagreed with their lifestyle. Despite the vested interest of the alliance and Sandric in the warlock, Laelithra remained focused on her own goals: power, infamy, and proof that she was stronger than when she left Sandric at Thandol Span. She was the type that would take any advantage that was thrown to her, twisting the meaning of her allies' morals to suit her own needs. Only after her own death by Sandric, her resurrection, and breaking free of the Lich King did she renounced her previous behavior. She came to realize that the wisdom of Sandric before promised: to better herself. After her freedom from Arthas' control, she became dedicated to her role as a member of the Ebon Blade, ceasing to use ambition and power as her motivation. Laelithra became more focused on instilling a sense of brotherhood among the members of the Ebon Blade that she called her friends and a love for the different cultures as they defended the alliance from the Scourge and later Horde. While she did not spare any Scourge or members of the Cult of the Damned, she was known to spare the lives of any members of the Horde that she didn't see a need to die. She was loyal to those that she considered her family. While Sandric, her allies, and she were able to lay her father's remains to rest, she collected rare flowers on her journeyers to lay at his grave. When Sandric disappeared in Northrend, she journeyed there and mounted a rescue. Sandric blamed himself for what happened to her, and she did her best to comfort him by showing that she held no grudge. Although she had no contract with the rest of her siblings, Laelithra was still very loyal to them. A portion of all gold that she earned went to her sister to help feed their family because they were displaced by the events that transpired in the Eastern Plaguelands. During her early life, her sister thought Laelithra was overbearing at times, but she knew that Laelithra was doing the best that she could do giving the circumstances. She was one of the only ones that approved of the relationship between the warlock and the paladin. After she regained her freedom from the Lich King, Laelithra became more quiet and distant. She was reluctant to share information about her early life with those she did not know well. However, she became more open with those that she did care for. Although she was loving and passionate when talking with her family and friends, she became more gruff towards strangers. She grew paranoid of strangers since she rarely talked to anyone beside the select few that she choose to trust. 'Equipment and Skills' Laelithra was a skilled warlock and, in her later life, an adept death knight. She learned and developed a vast array of skills, including armed combat, two handed weapon attacks, and judging her opponent's strength. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v711/ladywhiterose2/sword_zps3bbbf03e.jpg She used a variety of Two handed swords, including claymores, flamberges, and zweihanders. Born with common sense, the ability to sniff out the truth, and the plans hatched by fellow warlocks, Laelithra could differentiate friend from foe. After killing her father, she inherited his runeblade called “Kurai'awai”, which Sandric and she used to warn passionate paladins and priests about the dangers of corruption. An explorer with a thirst of knowledge, Laelithra scoured the cities that she visited for any drop of information that she did not know. By doing this, she was known to go to forgotten crypts and tombs. She was in search of a series of scrolls throughout most of her life. The thirty-one Scrolls of Kyat detailed a ritual to banish a powerful entity to the Twisting Nether. By collecting several infernal stones, Laelithra was able to imbue cloth. Her robes would pulse with a green light, but it was lost when she died. She would collect a variety of clothing, but her spending was halted when she married Sandric. He preferred to save money. After she found Sandric in Northrend, Laelithra lost most of her equipment. When she was resurrected in the service of the Lich King, she was given a issued set of protective plate and took up her father's original runeblade. During her time in Outland, Laelithra's usual attire was replaced by a completely new outfit based upon the elements of fear and intimidation. Under Sandric's guidance, she became an adept user of large weapons and obtained a hood that hides the upper portion of her face. In addition, she started to use the tainted blood of demons on her sword, giving the blade an eerie glow. Digging within Sandric's backpack for a quill, she found the locket that he had gifted her on their wedding day. The simple gold necklace was originally his mother's. The locket was flecked with dried blood. The last time that she saw it was when Sandric had ripped it off of her neck before he ran her through with his sword. Upon her death and resurrection, she was severed from the demon in Outlands that gave her a link to the Burning Crusade. She lost the ability to call fel fire, summoned allies, and trap someone's soul. 'Relationships' 'Animal Companions' : ''"One who is cruel to animals becomes hard in his dealings with man. Anyone can judge such a heart and react accordingly." : ― Laelithra on the cruelty of animals Abatos http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v711/ladywhiterose2/Abatos2_zps0783a0c4.jpg Abatos was the war charger of one of the knights stationed within the town of Havenshire. His owner rushed two death knights, Laelithra and Sandric, in hopes to rid the world of their kind. He thought they would be the first of their sort to fall to him. He was wrong. She captured the knight's horse and brought him back to Salanar the Horseman. Salanar sent the charger into the Realm of Shadows.The once noble stallion was corrupted, tortured, and twisted into a shadow of himself, turning the horse into a Death Charger. Laelithra entered the Realm of Shadows in pursuit of the Death Charger. There she battled with others for ownership of the horse. She named the stallion Abatos. Abatos was very spirited because he sensed Laelithra's remorse. She kept a tight rein on the stallion, reminding him who was the boss. He would not let anyone else rid him. 'Companions' : "My greatest regret is reuniting with Sarah-Jane. Perhaps, if we left her alone, she would still be alive." : ―'' Laelithra on the death of Sarah-Jane ''Cycnus Shadowsong Since her escape from the control of the Lich King, Laelithra was seen in the company of a night elf death knight named Cycnus. Much of Cycnus' life before he was a death knight is unknown. All that was known was that he used to be a druid. He was raised to serve in Arthas' army as a Death Knight. She met Cycnus after the battle for Light's Hope Chapel. As Sandric was loathing what he had done and what he had been turned into, Laelithra sought to redeem herself with Cycnus' aid. Together, they tried to gather allies to take the fight to the Lich King. When she was in Stormwind City, Cycnus and she were inseparable. Upon asking if they were lovers, Laelithra denied it. She viewed him much as one would view another brethren of war: a brother. Sandric McBane Since they first met, it seemed like Laelithra and Sandric were almost always inseparable. No matter the length of the separation, they always found a way to be together. Sandric is her true love and her husband. Together, they searched for redemption that would be denied to them. While they helped many of the people in the Eastern Kingdoms and abroad, everyone would always view them as abominations. They bonded again out of their allies' hatred for them. Although they both are broken people, they tried to rekindle what they once had. Whether this was because the emotions were still there, they were placating each other, or that they actually loved each other remained to be seen. Sarah-Jane Sara-Jane is the illegitimate daughter of Laelithra and Sandric. She was presented to the public as the daughter of Laeithra's first husband. However, after his death, rumors full about the girl's legitimacy. When she was little Laeltihra abandoned her on the steps of the Cathedral of the Light. Sarah was raised by the church, and she started her journey into the priesthood. During her short young life, she reunited with her mother and father. Laelithra and Sandric took pride in the young priestess. Sandric confirmed the fact that she was his daughter before the Knights of the Silverhand. Before the Assault on Light Hope's Chapel, Sarah-Jane was captured by the Scourge. She made a passionate plea to her parents to remember who they were, that they were once heroes of the alliance. For her impudence, Sandric ran her though. Currently, Sarah-Jane was seen following Laelithra. She serves as a grim reminder of what they lost beneath the Lich King's control. 'Enemies' : "Once I would have tortured my enemies, allowing my demons to play in their entrails. They, like me, deserve a chance to redeem themselves. . . One chance only or I will prove to be a fool." : ―Laelithra on her enemies Thaeverina Dellis http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v711/ladywhiterose2/Vera2_zpsa728d3a1.jpg Thaerverina, or as many called her Vera, was the daughter of two warlocks that used to be friends with Laelithra. During her time as a Death Knight beneath Arthas' command, to prove her loyalty, Laelithra showed no mercy to her former friends. Laelithra incapacitated the male warlock and decapitated his wife before him while her ghoul tortured the young girl by eating the girl's pinky, ring, and middle finger of her left hand. Vera was posing as a friend. This young woman sought Laelithra's help in delving in the Dead Mines. It was the perfect opportunity to access the former warlock's new-found powers. However, Laelithra asked Sandric for a favor. She sought to drive a wedge between Laelithra and Sandric. Seeking to steal Sandric from Lae, she sought any way to be in contact with Sandric. She wanted Lae to feel what she felt when the death knight took her mother and father. 'Relatives (Immediate Family)' :: "Find my daughter. Take her away from Lordaeron, away from this sickness. Tell her not to use the name Morigan; it is not received well in outside places. When she is ready, tell her of what became of me...of our family." :: ― Arnold Morigan to Crusader Sandric McBane, Knight of the Silver Hand Agathe Morigan Agathe Morigan was a noblewoman during the First, Second, and Third War, the wife of Arnold Morigan, and the stepmother of Laelithra. She was the mother of three children and treated Laelithra like she was her own. Laelithra would eventually become a warlock beneath the woman's lessons. When she was younger, Agathe liked to spend time with the real citizens of the Lordaeron empire which lead to her meeting Arnold, the man that would become her husband. As a member of House Morigan, she continued to help the lower classes, developing a working relationship with many artists and scribes. She was murdered by Sandric McBane as he helped Arthas cleanse Stratholme. Agathe was among the first to be raised by Arnold. She searched for Laelithra as a ghoul, obeying her master's commands. Arnold Morigan Arnold Morigan, born Arnold Renault Morigan the 2nd, was the head of House Morigan. He hailed from Lordaeron, moving to an area outside of Stratholme when he studied and joined the Order of the Knights of the Silverhand. Using the influence he gained from his clerical position, several bribes and power plays, Arnold secured a barony in what would become the Eastern Plaguelands. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v711/ladywhiterose2/LaelithraFather_zps98ce9e6e.jpg He conspired against many in his order, succumbing to plots of assassination against a few Grand Crusaders. To this day, Laelithra does not know the reason for her father's betrayal. She suspected it had to do with money and power, as most of this type of treachery does. He took many mistresses. Although he was lucky to not have sired more children, Laelithra was his love child. During the last summer before the plague spread in Lordaeron, he was responsible for shipping a scroll of Kyat from Andorhal to Stratholme before it was stolen from him. Following this discovery and falling for Kel Thuzad's charismatic speeches, he was disillusioned for the higher taxes he was made to pay to keep the orcish internment camps running and joined the Cult of the Damned. He knew what was going to happen, so he hastened the union between Laelithra and Adalbald. During the culling of Stratholme, seeking shelter within one of the houses that his family owned within the magnificent city, he was sitting weakly in the Great Hall with his wife, his eldest daughter, and his son when a young paladin stormed his home. He welcomed death gladly, sent Sandric to search for his daughter, and bade him to return to Stratholme with Laelithra to end him. He proved to be an arch enemy to Laelithra and any who chose to aid her, succumbing to the Lich King. Arnold captured her, tortured her, and allowed one of his minions to possess her before Sandric and a group of brave allies ended the rest of the Morigan family in a brilliant rescue attempt. Krista Morigan http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v711/ladywhiterose2/Krista_zps1b4202f6.jpg Krista Morigan was the older half sister of Laelithra and the oldest out of the Morigan children. She held magical talent, and she was studying to gain entry to a local Mage's college. Some say that she was a cruel and driven woman, inheriting most of her father's traits. She was unafraid to curse at the enemies of her family in public - or use poison to benefit herself. Krista was bold and independent, daring in her romantic relationships with a variety of men, despite being married twice. She was also very insecure and vulnerable, something that Laelithra took advantage of in her youth. Before she was found to be infertile, she was ruthlessly betrothed by her father thrice before her fourteenth birthday, in order to secure political alliances. Against her family's acceptance of Laeltihra, Krista despised her. To her, Laelithra was the proof of her father's infidelities. She couldn't look at her and not see her father's many mistresses. She was the only one who stood against Sandric before he killed her plague-infected family. Konrad Morigan Konrad was born into the Morigan family, and he was the apple of his parents eyes. He was the youngest of the Morigan children, brother to Krista, Laelithra, and Petra. His father was planning to prepare Konrad to take over the family business. Despite that he was always sickly, he had taken an interest in joining the Order of the Silver Hand as a cleric. He would never realize the dream because his condition rendered his bones brittle. Laelithra had a close relationship with her younger brother. She would often buy him sweets at fairs and whenever she traveled with her father to Stratholme. Out of all their deaths, Konrad's haunted her the most. Petra Morigan Petra Morgan was older than Laelithra. She was the Countess in one of the southern territories of Lordaeron and the daughter of Arnold. She was engaged at the age of ten and married at the age of fourteen. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v711/ladywhiterose2/Laelithrasister_zpsb35fee5b.jpg She became a strong patriot of the crown, placing her sons in the army. When her husband died, other men sought her hand. She chose a roguish man that swept her off her feet. The citizens rebelled under the control of this man. Petra and her sons managed to make it to Stormwind as the plague ravaged the Lordaeron lands. She had a close relationship with Laelithra. Laleithra would send her gold to keep her family fed; Petra would teach Laelithra how to be a normal housewife after the warlock retired from adventuring. Once word came to Petra that Laelithra was more likely dead in Northrend, the women erected an empty grave in the North Abby cemetery. She was known to make trips to her sister's grave. Once she was resurrected, Laelithra did not let her sister know of her fate. It was better for Petra to remember Laelithra as she was not what she became. Sigrid Ackerman There wasn't much known about Laelithra's biological mother. The Ackerman family was in debt to Agathe's family before she was born. She was a young scullery maid in the Morigan household. During her 19th year on Azeroth, Arnold and she had an affair that resulted in a child. Sigrid died during childbirth. 'Romantic' :: "There comes a time when someone comes into your life, and you do everything you can to be together. . . You know that we are meant to be." :: ―Laelithra to Sandric Laelithra was known for her playful nature and predisposition to do anything for the one that she believed was her true love. Though her time as a warlock was centered around her quests for infamy and power, Laelithra would always leave whatever she was doing to be with him. Some would say that her life revolved around Sandric; she didn't think so. Sandric McBane By the time that she was eleven, she entered into a permanent relationship with Sandric McBane, though against the wishes of both of their families. Sandric was the son of a rival noble family that she met during one of the horse races that the Lordaeron nobility participated in. Laelithra and he talked about the future, thinking that they would be together. Seven years later, when traveling the countryside, Laelithra was engaged to Abalbald Eberhardt, though she still professed her love for Sandric. After the culling of Stratholme, they meet again on Thandol Span. They conceive a child. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v711/ladywhiterose2/Laelithra1_zpse666b665.jpg Six years later, following the vision of her Burning Legion companion, Laelithra wrote to Sandric and asked for him to meet her at the abbey in Northshire. She hid the fact that she was a warlock to the man; he was blinded by love for her and refused to believe the rumors about her fel dealings. Over the next year, Laelithra and Sandric became involved. They wedded in the Cathedral of the Light in Stormwind City. Laelithra and Sandric tried to conceive another child; however, her use of fel magic made her infertile. They lived peacefully together in a small house in the canal district of Stormwind City. When Sandric volunteered to go to Northrend before the Lich King awoken, Laelithra learned that Sandric and his battalion of paladins and priests disappeared from a survivor. Laelithra, turning to the addicting fel magic once more, tracked him in Northrend. At what should have been a happy reunion, she found the Sandric was turned into a death knight. As he ran her through with his runeblade, Laelithra died in his arms, after telling him that no matter what he was she still loved him. After their resurrection and escape from the Lich King, Sandric had grown distant. She would later write that she felt something withered within her as her husband pushed her further from him. Adalbald Eberhardt A year before meeting Sandric again in the plague lands before the Culling of Stratholme, Laelithra was promised her hand to the eldest son of House Eberhardt. This was a power move by her father as he sought the unification of House Eberhardt with House Morigan. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v711/ladywhiterose2/Eberhardt_zps7a01c78b.jpg Adalbald was a young, virile man. He was passionate about the politics surrounding the region. He was also interested in the rebuilding of Stormwind City after the destruction of the first city during the Orcish Wars. Weeks before Arthas culled Stratholme, she was sent to live with her betrothal's family with two bodyguards and two handmaidens. Ghouls attacked them their carriage. However, the arrival of Sandric saved her; he escorted her the rest of the way to the Eberhardt Estate. After she was unfaithful to her fiance with Sandric upon Thandol Span, she chose to go back to Adalbald. Along with several refuges from Lordaeron, they made their way to Stormwind. Adalbald and she were married in a small church along the way to Elywnn Forest. Together, they lived in a large house in what would be the Trade District. She was never unfaithful to him again. However, there were many times that she thought that he suspected how much Sandric meant to her. He was abusive, taking out his frustration on both Laelithra and their daughter. Some time later, Laelithra hired an assassin to make her husband go away. She paid extra for it to look like an accident. Adalbald died in a bathhouse in Stormwind City. The official cause of death was that he drowned. Crusader Agosto Barlowe http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v711/ladywhiterose2/Agosto_zps04fc6ef6.jpg Shortly after she joined the Argent Crusade after her break from Arthas' control, she met Agosto Barlowe, a paladin and crusader of the Argent Crusade. As they were stationed together on some missions and Sandric spurned her as he loathed what he became, she became close to Crusader Barlowe. Barlowe represented everything that she though that a paladin should have been. He was a staunch defender of the innocent. While he abhorred what she was, he also saw the necessity on letting Death Knights of the Ebon Blade into the Argent Crusade. It was soon after that Barlowe began to give Laelithra several tokens. The first token that he gifted her was a single Talandra's rose. He told her that his love for her reflected the rose. Even in the deepest snows, it flourished. He had no way of knowing that his actions only served to remind Laelithra how Sandric was in their relationship before they died. 'Biography' 'Pre-World of Warcraft' 'Childhood' : "She is strong, a fighter. The light will guide her as it guides all of the members of House Morigan." : ― Arnold to Sigrid Laelithra was born on a winter's night with the moon full overhead. While she was born healthy, her mother died giving birth to her. The last thing she witnessed before slipping away was her daughter crying. Arnold promised Sigrid that the Light would guide Laelithra to her destiny. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v711/ladywhiterose2/Laelithra_zpsabc9d34b.jpg Although Laelithra was the illegitimate child of Arnold Morigan and Sigrid Ackerman, she was accepted within the Morigan family. Agathe loved her like her own, and she never treated her any different. It wasn't until her father sent her away that Laelithra found out the truth of her birth. She lived a life of luxury amidst the members of the Lordaeron noble class. While many other noble children were sent away from their homes, her father brought tutors to her. Laelithra was taught a range of many subjects and skills. For example, she was taught how to curtsey and other important manners. However, her father brought another type of tutor. She was taught to read and to write. Laelithra accompanied her father to many hawking and horse racing events. During a particular horse race, her father was requested to participate in because of his connection with the Knights of the Silverhand. It was at during this race that she would meet Sandric McBane, a fellow noble. It was not by chance that Sandric was there. The McBane House asked to sponsor Laelithra, eager to rise in the ranks of nobility. Her parents accepted. In the McBane estate, she was expected to act as a servant to Sandric's mother. She would preserve fruits, look after clothing, and assist in the dressing of Lady McBane. In exchange, the lady taught Laelithra the Code of Chivalry, Courtly Love, and Household Management. At a faire, Laelithra and her sister set up a kissing booth to raise money for the local orphanage. It was there that Sandric and she shared their first kiss. She fell hopelessly in love with him after that. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v711/ladywhiterose2/Laelithra_zps43f07ad2.jpg She grew up with the teachings of the Light. When Sandric announced that he was going to be trained as a paladin, Laelithra was excited for him. She didn't understand at that time that he would be leaving his home. After he left, Laelithra turned to the fel arts in hopes of reuniting with him. Her birth mother had developed an arrangement with a Nathrezim named Ginarus. The demon appeared to the young girl in a dream, offering her a way to be with Sandric. Every deal came with a price, however. She was to offer his minions entry into Azeroth. Driven by her fixation on Sandric's love, Laelithra could not deny the dreadlord. It would not be the first time that her obsession with Sandric would lead her down darkened paths. 'Early Adulthood' It was not long after Sandric's departure that Laelithra returned to her father's estate. She fell into misery from being separated from Sandric, but she was emboldened by the dreadlord's promise: to reunite with her childhood love. Once she returned home, Laelithra took over control of the East Wing of the house under the false pretenses of continuing to practice household duties. The opposite was true. She practiced the fel arts, using her own blood to fuel the rituals. She would use tiny pins to prick the edges of her fingers. 'World of Warcraft' 'Original' 'Burning Crusade' 'Wrath of the Lich King' : "Capture her. Purify her. Kill her. She will be remake like you." : ― Lich King to Sandric McBane When rumors of Scourge stirring in Northrend, Sandric led a battalion of clergy to the icy continent, leaving Laelithra behind in Stormwind. 'Cataclysm' 'Mists of Pandaria' Gallery of Laelithra's Adventures LaelithraSandric.jpg|Laelithra and Sandric on their wedding day before they were death knights. Laelithra4.jpg|Cycnus and Laelithra talk about their past adventures and what lead them to the Plaguelands. Freedom.jpg|Help me make the most of this freedom. 'Trivia' General *Laelithra and Sandric are featured in the epic that A Novelist and her husband are writing. *In every game that A Novelist played (including single-players),she always named her spell-caster characters Laelithra. World of Warcraft *Laelithra was a name that A Novelist made up by using the random name generator and adding to the result *A Novelist wanted to originally use Lilith as the screenname; however, it was taken. *While Laelithra is a death knight, she started off as a warlock. There is a short story that tells of her severing from fel magic and demonology. *Laelithra was created back in World of Warcraft's beta. A Novelist took a few years breaks when playing. The longest was six years. *Laelithra is on four of the many RP servers: Moonguard, Sisters of Elune, Thorium Brotherhood, and Wyrmrest Accord. Out of those four characters, only one "Laelithra" is active. *Laelithra's biography came from all the servers that A Novelist played on. With each move or created character, she added more to the biography. References #The Lion's Call Timeline #Wowpedia #WoW Wiki Category:Alliance Category:Death Knight Category:Human Category:Wyrmrest Accord (US)